Slave to the Wage
by Rolled-Over-Beethoven
Summary: Bella's innocent, her dad's ill, her family is broke, and she lives alone in a garage. She decides to sell herself for money, but gets into some trouble. The beauty with a secret, Edward Cullen comes to her rescue. Smut and romance ensue. ADULT THEMES.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Oh, I just couldn't resist. Sorry. It's the holidays, so I might as well write as much as I can now. I am not, repeat, AM NOT dropping any of my other fics, don't you worry. This won't take any of the time I'd be working on them. Their updates are going to be a little slower, because it's harder to write when you're so far in. Two of them are at…pivotal points in the stories, so I really want to work hard on them anyway, so it might take a little longer. Anyway, enjoy this fic!**_

_**Full Summery: Innocent Bella's family is broke, and her dad's in hospital. She can't find a job so she decides to sell herself for money; but she gets into some trouble. Lucky for her, the rich, popular Edward Cullen turns up to save her, and decides to take her home. Smut and romance ensue.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and any recognisable characters and settings are not mine. As much as I wish they were.**_

_**Warning: This fic is rated M for a reason: adult themes, including prostitution, harassment (sexual), and [maybe] insanity. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella POV**_

"I'm so sorry, Bella", Charlie, my dad, croaked out. He lay in a hospital bed looking weaker than I'd ever seen him before. He'd lost a lot of weight, and he could barely gather the energy to talk. Charlie was ill…very ill.

This illness had begun almost a year ago, but now we were stuck, as you might say, in the proverbial rut. It turned out that my father had been financing not only himself and my now-dead grandparents; but also my flake of a mother over the years. Now, he couldn't work, hadn't worked long enough for a pension, and we had no money to speak of. My mother was incontestable; she had been ever since she met Phil - her new husband, a baseball player.

"It's okay, dad", I assured him, "I'll think of something."

It looked very much like I was going to have to drop out of school; something I was at loathe to do. Of course, I'd also have to move out of our house. Charlie had been renting, but there was no way I could afford that, even if I did drop out. Luckily, Charlie had bought a garage nearby, so I could move all of our stuff into it, and perhaps live there.

How unappealing.

That night I left Charlie with a heavy heart, and the next morning I got to work. I didn't have much money left, but hired help wasn't too expensive these days. I paid three men to take as much stuff from our house as they could, and put it all into the garage down nearby town. Luckily, it all fit in fine. Me and Charlie didn't have much stuff - we weren't exactly what you would call 'material' people.

When they were done, I paid them and ate the last piece of food I had left: An apple. It was delicious. I said my goodbyes to the house, then headed off to job hunt for the afternoon.

There was nothing. I even got the bus up to Port Angeles in the late afternoon; and found nothing there either.

Sometimes, life likes to slap you hard in the face. This wasn't one of those times. Life had slapped me in the face, punched me in the gut, and kicked me in while I was down. This wasn't fair, and I felt like crying when I got back to the garage. Instead. I made the long walk down to the hospital, and Charlie. Who wasn't even awake today. Instead, he slumbered peacefully through the night. I pulled my coat around me and slept in the uncomfortable plastic chair by his bed: at least I had a roof over my head.

The next day I took the liberty of using the hospital showers and toilets, before sneaking into the staff room and nicking myself some free coffee and biscuits. After all, it wasn't as if I could really afford to eat anything myself.

I spoke with Charlie for a few groggy minutes, then left when he fell back to sleep. I headed back to the garage and changed into some new clothes when I got there.

Then I was off to Seattle for more job hunting. That was the furthest I would be able to travel to work, I reasoned with myself. Otherwise I could…well…beg? Or busk…no, that wasn't a very good idea: I didn't play any instruments, and I couldn't sing. Though people might just pay me to shut up…there's a thought.

The bus ride to Seattle was ridiculously long; even by bus standards. I realised that if I wanted to work here, I would probably have to move into a hotel or something. Or a tent, maybe.

I spent the entire afternoon and early evening in Seattle; trudging around under a downcast sky. The only jobs they had were ones I wasn't qualified to do. By the time night fell, and the sky was darkening, I was freezing, hungry, and still jobless. To top it all off, the city began to get eerie in the darkness, with only the glowing streetlamps to light the dank pavement.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked through the city centre, hoping to catch the last bus back to Forks. Lucky for me, because of the airport, the place had pretty late busses to the surrounding areas.

As I walked, I saw people prowling the streets out of the corner of my eye, men and women alike. A gang of children. A small family walking out of restaurant doors. I forced myself not to think about the smells that permeated the air on the restaurant lined streets. I'd had nothing to eat since the cookies that morning. And I'd only been able to drink water from the fountain at the park. I had three large bottles of water back at the garage, but I wanted to save them for as long as possible. I was never more grateful for the free public water supply.

I reached the bus stop with ten minutes to spare; or so the clock in the shop opposite told me. I sat shivering under the cracked plastic cover of the station as it started to spit: adding insult to injury. _'What a day for it to rain,' _I thought to myself glumly, rubbing my hands up and down the opposite biceps; trying to create heat from friction.

It was then, as I sat in that gloomy place in the dark, that I saw her. A woman was walking down the street towards me, though limping might be a more appropriate way of describing the action. Her legs were garbed in fishnet tights, and a short, tight red dress was wrapped around her little figure. High heels dangled hazardously from her fingers, and a thick fur camisole was wrapped around her shoulders. Thick, smudged make-up garbed her face, and her long blonde hair hung in large ringlets down her back. She looked in bad shape, but she was beautiful.

As I watched her make her way down the street, she suddenly stood up a little straighter, and stopped her limping. I saw a man approach out of the corner of my eye, and observed as he walked straight up to her, and began to speak in a low voice I couldn't make out. He was also a tall blonde. His hair was spiked up like a hedgehog, and he wore a thick, black coat around his frame. He looked well off, from what I could tell. He leaned over a little further, and I watched as he handed her something - I couldn't see what. Then he grabbed her hand, and pulled her away behind him.

'_Oh,' _I realised silently as the headlamps of my bus finally turned the corner and lit the soaked tarmac of the road. _'She's a prostitute.'_

_**A/n: Mm. Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Next! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and any recognisable characters and settings are not mine. As much as I wish they were.**_

_**Warning: This fic is rated M for a reason: adult themes. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bella POV**_

I slept on the sofa in the garage, which was hidden to the back, and located by climbing over most of my old possessions. I dreamt of the lady in red.

I snuck into the hospital really early that morning, and once again made use of the facilities, and free staff biscuits. I changed into new clothes, and watched Charlie sleep for a while. Then I snuck back out and walked to school as fast as I could.

I reached the small building just in time to grab my things from my locker and make my way to class: English Literature. My favourite way to start the week. But today Shakespeare didn't give me the cheer that it usually did. The words rang empty to me, and I found my mind drifting away from the subject of Petruccio and his shrew. Instead, my mind is constantly brought back to the woman who had haunted my dreams the night before.

Prostitution had always been so far away from my reality that I'd never thought it could be happening so near. Charlie rarely talked about his job as the chief of police; so I didn't know much about the local crime, or any prostitution rings in the area. Perhaps he didn't even know. In Phoenix, I was with Renee, and during most of my time with her I was young, and unaware of such things. I'd never have thought the sunny city of Phoenix could house ladies of the night even if I _had _understood at that time.

But now I found myself wondering how much money prostitution made. A lot, I would have thought. If somebody wanted your body, surely they'd pay bags to have you. The blonde must have been extremely expensive: she was absolutely stunning, even with blemished make up, and her shoes in her hands.

I was not beautiful, but I was not ugly either. Surely there would be someone who'd pay me if I…offered to do things. Besides, men loved virgins…didn't they? I remembered Angela saying something like that when Lauren was announcing the details of her latest relationship (which involved a _lot _of sex).

I barely noticed the lesson finish, and the bell ring, before I found myself walking to study hall. Jess met me outside my class and walked with me, since she'd been next door in French.

"So, like, I told her that she was a slag, y'know, because she, like, is!" Jessica was telling me about her latest fallout with Irina, her only link to popularity. She had grown up next door to the three Denali sisters, and had made friends with Irina in their youth. The silver-blonde Irina and her sisters Tanya and Kate were part of the 'popular' group of Forks High School; and Jessica felt somewhat blessed to be at least a little part of that. Though we all know she'd never penetrate the 'inner circle'. Nobody could. It was a fact: Many had tried, and many had failed.

Of course, most people didn't actually want to be friends with them. Oh no. Their reason for wanting to be involved was usually one of the following:

Reason one: To get closer to Mike Newton.

Or

Reason two: Get closer to Edward Cullen.

Mike Newton was the epitome of stupidity, but he'd been fortunate in his looks, and had been graced with a very small amount of charm. He had the grin of a child, but with a well toned body, spiky blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. To his credit…he was capable of being nice.

To his fault, he was a smarmy git who had been through most of the girls in school, twice. Though in all honesty, most of these girls had just settled for him, having wanted Edward Cullen to begin with.

Oh yes, Edward Cullen was every girls wet dream. He was also Mike's hero. A sexy bronze bird's nest crowned his perfectly sculpted pale face, which managed, extraordinarily, to detract attention from his mouth-watering body. When his lips weren't curled around a beer bottle, or wrapped around a cigarette, they graced the community with devilish grins that melted the hearts of everyone in a mile radius of his perfect self. But the best thing about him? His piercing green eyes, that could bore into your very soul, apparently. Of course, I wouldn't know. He'd never once looked my way.

Predictably, he was dating Tanya Denali: the only girl he'd ever liked enough to go for a second round with, according to Lauren. They'd been for a second, then a third, and finally, they'd begun to date. It was inevitable, of course. He was the brooding anti-hero that the female population fawned over. And she was the supermodel, leggy, blonde cow that the female population bitched over. Like I said, perfect couple.

Jessica finally finished her story as we walked through the doors of study hall with a 'so, yeah, like, it's all good again now, like, friendly.' I just nodded absently, and lead the way to our usual tables in the back corner of the room. Angela met us there with a smile.

"Lauren's away", she announced, and I understood the reason for her smile. As Jessica pouted, me and Angela exchanged Jaw-splitting grins. As you can tell, we didn't like Lauren. No, we didn't like Lauren at all.

"What are you reading?" I asked Angela politely, sitting down next to her and pointing to a book that was laying on top of her desk. She answered as I got out my things.

"Memoirs of a Geisha", she replied with a small smile. "It's really good, actually. I never thought selling yourself could be so classy."

"It's about prostitutes?" Jessica asked. I could almost see the little cogs of her mind turning. Jessica liked dirty books, she thought they made her look 'experienced'.

"Not exactly," Angela answered her, before turning back to me. "I was surprised at how much a man would be willing to pay for a woman's virginity though."

She giggled, and the thought of the woman in the red dress came back. Except, as I thought about her, her beautiful face warped into mine. Then I saw dollar signs in my eyes.

"How much?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"I'm not actually sure because I don't know the exchange rate…" She started, "but a hell of a lot."

Jessica giggled, and rolled her eyes.

"Men are stupid," she said, with a flick of her hair. "Virginity is overrated."

For the rest of study hall, and then the rest of the day, that phrase, and the dollar sign flashed through my mind, and it got me thinking.

_**A/n: I keep ending rather abruptly lately. Oh well. Review? Edward will come along soon, don't you worry!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: NEXT! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and any recognisable characters and settings are not mine. As much as I wish they were.**_

_**Warning: This fic is rated M for a reason: adult themes. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bella POV**_

I jumped up out of my seat when the last bell rang, and almost ran back to the garage. I'd managed to locate my closet a few days before, so I quickly climbed over my things to find it. When I got there, I pulled out all the things I thought I'd need, and pulled them to the free space at the front with me.

Jessica had shared her chips with me at lunchtime, claiming she was on a diet, so I was better fed than the day before, but when I stripped out of my clothes, I found myself noticing that I'd already started to lose weight. I'd always been on the skinny side, but any more and people were going to think I was anorexic. I needed to make money; fast.

I was freezing when I had no clothes on; the garage had no heating, of course, and the weather was bad, even for Forks. The rain was just stopping as I left school, but everything was still suffering from the effects - like the heat.

I swiftly pulled on the bra and panty set my mother had sent me to Forks with, and that I had never used. It was lacy, and purple, and I never, ever wore anything like it. I had to pull the tags off when I pulled it out of the closet. Next, I pulled another of Renee's buys over my head, a skimpy black dress I never thought I'd have a use for…until now. I felt uncomfortable in the fabric, which clung to me; but flared a tiny bit around what smal amount of thigh it covered. The only nice part was the fact that my breasts felt like they were getting their own personal little hug. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

Last were a pair of black heels that Jessica bought me for my birthday, claiming that I didn't 'have any nice ones'. I'd thought she was mad, and had put them away forever…or at least…I'd thought I'd had.

I grabbed the last piece of clothing, a cardigan, and let my hair down, before leaving the garage and walking to the bus station. I caught the first bus to Seattle. Once there, I prowled the streets, trying to find a prostitute I could tail. I wanted to see what they did to get dates.

Heh, _dates._

I walked around for a couple of hours before I finally came across someone. It was the woman for the day before; but she looked even more beautiful, if possible. Her make up and hair were perfect, and she wore tall heels and another red number. She was flawless. She leant against the wall, and, as I watched, a man approached her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and held out her hand. He pressed something into it, after reaching into his pocket. And they walked away. I watched in fascination.

Then I walked away, thinking. The woman did nothing…except lean against a wall. Maybe they'd agreed to meet there? I didn't know.

Apparently, I didn't need to know either. I walked around for another half an hour, worrying, before leaning back against a wall. I needed to rest my feet, which were far from used to walking in heels. I stood in a dark street, but the lamplight lit up a silhouette of a man having a smoke a few metres away.

Almost immediately after I'd stopped to rest, another man rounded the corner. He was tall, a blonde, with a leather jacket and low hanging jeans. I watched, with my heart suddenly in my throat as he approached me.

"Hey", he said softly, with a smirk. I gave him a hesitant smile, and nodded at him stupidly.

"How much?" he asked me, leaning over and placing his hand against the wall next to my head.

"W-what?" I stuttered stupidly, startled by his bluntness, and his close proximity.

"How much", he said, slower and louder.

"A thousand," I blurted out stupidly.

He reached out and wound his hand into my hair.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" He purred into my ear, and I nodded.

"Virgin?" He whispered, and I nodded again. I was scared now.

"Let me give you some advice", he said softly, dangerously. "Take my offer of a hundred. You won't get anything higher around here."

I gulped. Angela had said that men paid a lot for a virgin. Was she wrong?

"I need more money than that," I was surprised by the confidence in my voice. His eyes darkened, and he gripped my shoulders tightly, pushing me backwards into the wall.

"Are you stupid?" He questioned. "Take the offer, or perhaps I'll just _take _you. After all, who would care what happens to a stupid little _slut?"_

My eyes grew watery, and I fought back the tears. I was going to have to give in. A hundred or nothing. A hundred or I got raped for absolutely _nothing. _I felt absolutely worthless.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." A silky voice interrupted my thoughts. I couldn't see who it was, but the blonde snapped his head to the side. "This is no lady", he sneered, "fuck the hell off."

I heard a loud snap and a curse of pain, and suddenly James wasn't there anymore. But the scent of blood was clogging my nostrils. I threw my hand over my mouth, and fell forwards a little. I closed my eyes, and heard several yells of pain as I slid down the wall. I opened them to an unexpected sight.

I watched as my attacker's back disappeared down the street, before turning and looking upwards to see the man that had been smoking at the end of the street.

It was Edward Cullen.

He was looking at me with an unrecognisable emotion clouding his eyes. When he saw me looking, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, and he glared at me hard enough to make me cringe.

"Are you stupid?" He snapped at me. I whimpered, and shook my head. "Then what the hell were you doing?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and pulled a box of smokes out of his pocket. He stuck one in the corner of his mouth, pulled out a lighter, and lit it. He took a deep drag and looked down at me again.

"You were trying to sell yourself?" he questioned, his voice a tad softer. I nodded, and blushed, before hanging my head: Ashamed.

"I needed the money." I whispered.

"Huh?" he asked, obviously, I'd not spoken loud enough for him.

"I needed the money," I repeated a little bit louder, and chanced another look up at him. He looked livid again.

"And you thought the best way to do that was by selling your body to some pervert?" He snapped, and I flinched.

"I couldn't find a job," I muttered.

"Then you didn't try hard enough," he growled.

That did it. I stood up quickly, putting my hands on the wall behind my when I felt dizzy. I looked up into his gorgeous green eyes, and ignored the anger there. I squared my shoulders, and prepared to fight my cause. I had just opened my mouth to speak, when he interrupted me.

"Come on", he said softly, "let's get home."

He reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me along beside him. His body was warm, and I found myself snuggling into his side a little more than I should have. He let out a sigh and his muscles relaxed a little, from where he had been tensed before.

We walked down the Seattle streets until we arrived at a street vender. Edward ordered fries and a couple of cokes. Three minutes later he shoved them into my hands, paid, and wrapped his arm around my waist again, pulling my along this time, to a shiny silver car, which he unlocked, and opened the door of. He gestured to me, and I got inside. He closed the door behind me, and in a moment he was next to me, in the driver's seat.

"Eat", he commanded, before taking one of the cokes, and cracking it open, so he could gulp a few mouthfuls, before shoving it down next to his seat. "Drink."

I didn't answer, but shovelled the chips into my mouth in a way I was sure was very unattractive. It didn't take me long to finish them, before I moved onto the coke. I drunk in long drags, before placing the bottle and the paper on the floor underneath my feet. Edward picked up his own coke, and handed it to me, nodding. I took this as another sign for 'drink' and downed the bottle.

Then I placed the empty plastic beneath my feet with the other rubbish.

"Why were you there?" he asked me when I had finished. I decided to give him the quickest summery I could think of.

"Charlie's ill and can't work." I told him. "We've got no money, and I needed some."

He nodded tightly. I watched his hands on the steering wheel.

His knuckles on one hand were bruised, I guessed that was from a few minutes ago, when he punched that guy. His fingers were long and pale; with clean nails. I was surprised they weren't yellow from the amount of cigarettes he smoked in a day. Some people had all the luck.

"What were you doing in Seattle?" I questioned him. He didn't answer for a few minutes.

"A friend of mine asked for some…assistance." He replied, and I nodded.

"Mike?" I asked. I was shocked when he snorted at me.

"Mike?" He questioned back. "He's my friend now?"

"What do you mean, _now_?" I replied. "You always hang out with him at school!"

"That doesn't make us friends." His tone was final, and I knew the conversation was over.

I turned to stare out of the window. We were out of Seattle, and Edward was driving like a lunatic. I couldn't bring myself to complain though. I got saved, free food, and a free ride back to Forks. I smiled to myself, who would have thought? Edward Cullen, a white knights.

Orange, red, and blue lights fell on the greenery that surrounded the road at random points. Darkness had truly fallen, and the world around me looked peaceful. There were barely any other cars on the road, and I recognised where we were; we were nearing Forks. The foliage grew denser around us, and the familiar pitter-patter of rain hit my ears. Large droplets of water began to land on the window, and I watched them as they made their path downwards, racing one another to the bottom. Others, which stuck where they were, caught a prism of light when the streetlamps passed.

I used to hate rain, but now I could see it's beauty.

"Where were you living?" Edward asked as we drew into Forks.

I listed the number of the garage, and the road it was on, and heard him grit his teeth.

"Why?" I asked him, and expected him to drop me off. But he bypassed the garage completely.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, trying to make out my surroundings outside of the window, but we turned into a dark road, lined with hedges that I'd never been down before.

"You're staying with me," he replied easily, and the car turned off the road and down a dirt track that was almost hidden from the road by trees.

"But I-" I started.

"I'm not going to let you live in a garage, Bella." He told me, and I gasped as he said my name. He knew who I was? I just thought he recognised me from school.

"Thank you." I muttered gratefully as he stopped the car and cut the engine.

"I'm not doing this for free." He replied, and got out of the car.

_**A/n: Mwhaha, finally, we meet Edward! Wahoo!!! Wonder what he wants…REVIEW!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: And here I am again. Bored of me yet? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and any recognisable characters and settings are not mine. As much as I wish they were.**

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a reason: adult themes. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

My eyes widened as we approached his house, and I took in the immensity of the building. It was spread across a perfectly cut lawn, and was coloured almost completely white. Large windows were build into the front wall, and it appeared to be three stories high…with an attic.

We walked up onto a large, covered porch, so we didn't get completely soaked in the rain, and I admired the huge bunches of flowers that decorated the front of the house as Edward let us in.

The inside was even better than the outside.

We walked into a dark red hallway, lit with big orbs of light that hung down from the ceiling at seemingly random points. There were modern paintings donning the walls, mahogany doors led off the hallway to, presumably, the different rooms of the house. Right at the end of the hallway was a large staircase, which twisted round as it went upwards. The place was gorgeous.

I watched Edward take off his shoes and shove them into a cupboard next to the door, and I copied him. He gave me a small smile, and I followed him, now shoeless, further into another room. The kitchen.

I watched silently from the doorway as he reached up into a cupboard and pulled a packet out. Then he leaned down and poured the contents into a bowl by the door. Pieces fell into it with numerous sharp 'clinks'. When he was done, he replaced the packet, and crossed the kitchen to a small table in the middle. My eyes fell on a large black cat. Edward reached out and stroked the puss gently, before picking it up, and carting it across the kitchen, then placing it next to the bowl. The kitty mewled and then dug in.

"She's called 'Nelly'," Edward told me, when he saw me watching.

"Like the Elephant?" I questioned quizzically.

"Yeah," he replied softly, and gave me a small smile.

"Okay." I muttered, unsure of what to say. I watched Edward grab a glass of water and down it quickly. I remembered, with a sharp pang of guilt, that I'd drunk all of his coke.

"Come on," he said, when he was done, and had shoved his used glass in the dishwasher. "Let's get you settled in."

I nodded meekly, and followed him up the stairs. He led me up three flights of stairs, and I found myself in the attic with him.

"This whole floor is mine," he told me, and gestured before us. We were standing in the middle of a sitting room. Then he lead me towards another door. "There's a guest room in here where you can stay."

He opened the door, and I looked inside. The room was about the size of the one I'd had back in Charlie's house. It was small, and decorated tastefully in different hues of blue. There was a full bookcase one side of the room, and a computer set up on the other side. A dressing table sat next to a wardrobe, which sat next to a skylight window. The bed was made up. It was lovely.

Another door led off this room, and he told me it was an en suite_. ''Wow,' _I thought to myself. _'I didn't even have one of those back home.'_

"Thank you, Edward." Was all I could say. He just nodded back at me, and told me that his room was next door, if I needed him. Then he disappeared for bed, telling me I should get some sleep.

I was about to strip off to my underwear, which I supposed would be best to sleep in, when I heard a knock at the door. It was Edward, holding a t-shirt, which he thrust at me, telling me I could wear it to sleep in. I thanked him again, and he disappeared once more. I stripped off to my panties, and pulled the t-shirt over my head, relishing the feel of the soft material. I felt far more comfortable than when I had been wearing the dress, which was now hanging over the chair next to the dressing table.

I slipped into the comfiest bed I'd ever slept in that night, and fell quickly to sleep. All too soon it was morning.

I was awoken by somebody knocking on my door.

"Bella, get up, we need to go to school!" A velvety voice called to me, and I groaned out loud. Great, _school. _Then the events of the night before flooded into my mind, and I groaned louder. I heard a chuckle outside of the door. "Hurry up!"

I forced myself from the far-too-comfy bed, and hit the shower quickly. I was pleased to find a toothbrush, toothpaste, and all other necessities. When I walked back out in my towel, I found clothes had been placed on my bed, obviously by Edward - I had yet to see anyone else in the house.

Granted, it was a _big _house.

On the bed were a pair of boxers (obviously Edward's, I snorted as I put them on, then rolled them up); a tiny white tank top that _just _fit me (obviously _not _Edward's), and a skirt which also _just _fit me (again, obviously not Edward's - I hoped). I decided I would grab my shoes from the night before, and walked out of the door to find Edward leaning against the wall.

He looked absolutely delicious, and it was first thing in the morning, when everyone else in the world looked crap.

No fair.

His hair was, as usual, delightfully dishevelled, and he wore low slung jeans, paired with a tight black t-shirt. He had a leather jacked slung over his shoulder.

"Morning," I muttered, and he smirked back at me.

"I'm glad to see the clothes fit," he told me. "They're my sister's, in case you were wondering."

"Save for the boxers?" I muttered, and I watched in delight as a red blush spread across his cheeks. I grinned in triumph.

I followed him downstairs, and into the kitchen. Once there, I watched as he filled up Nelly's bowls with food and water, before chucking me a breakfast bar and a bottle of water. Both of which I dropped. He laughed at me, and I blushed bright red as I picked them up.

"What's this?" I asked, watching as he bit into his own bar.

"What does it look like?" He asked. "Breakfast."

I nodded, and followed him into the hallway. We shoved on our shoes, and he led me to the car.

"Are you sure you want to take me to school today, Edward? What will Tanya think?" He shrugged, and got in, so I copied. He didn't say anything, but drove us both to school - fast again, like the night before. We parked in the back of the car park, and before he got out, he leaned over and shoved something in my hand. When I looked down, I saw that it was a few dollar notes.

"What's this?" I asked, shocked.

"Lunch money," he muttered back, reaching for the door handle.

"Edward, I can't accept this!" I exclaimed, trying to push it back towards him. He ignored me.

"You can." He said, sternly. "And you will." Then he got out of the car. I followed, and he locked it behind me. Then, without speaking, we went our separate ways. I noticed we were early for school, so nobody had seen us arrive together.

'_Clever,' _I thought, _'Wonder if he did that on purpose?'_

I realised that I didn't have my books or the keys to my locker that morning, so I skipped study hall and went to the garage to grab my keys. I got back just in time to grab some lunch, before going back to class. I bought the cheapest thing on the menu, an apple, so as to not waste Edward's money. I still had my bottled water from that morning.

I realised that one day I was going to have to pay Edward back, and decided to spend as little as possible, and take as little as possible in the near future.

During the afternoon, we had a free lesson, since one of the teachers, Mr Banner, was ill. I ended up with Jessica, Lauren and Angela back in the food hall. Jess and Lauren cornered me almost as soon as I'd walked through the door.

"You," Lauren started immediately, "Are. A. Slag."

I felt my eyes widen, and realised she must have seen me arrive with Edward that morning. Who would have thought; Lauren Mallory, early for school. I let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told her, hoping that if I acted oblivious, they'd drop it.

"Those…_clothes, _Bella!" Jessica joined in, _fabulous._

"What about them?" I asked her, shrugging. There was nothing _too _bad about them, in my opinion. They didn't show my underwear…they did, however, make my breasts look a bit bigger, because they were so tight.

"God, Bella, you're not the girl we thought you were!" Lauren told me, and stalked off. Jessica threw me a glare, and walked after her, swinging her hips like a sixty year old following three hip replacements.

Angela rolled her eyes at me, but followed them out with a shrug.

Great, I now had no friends. What a great time I was having.

At the end of the day, I had no idea what to do, so I just decided to walk back to the garage. I got almost halfway there before a familiar silver car pulled up along side me, and a voice I was starting to recognise told me to 'get the fuck in'.

I did as Edward told me, and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Unfortunately, it had been pouring with rain, so I was soaking the seat whilst I sat there.

"What did you think you were doing?" Edward asked me, he was angry again. "Are you _trying_ to cause yourself pain?"

"No." I replied softly, and he sighed loudly.

"Next time, meet me by the car." He told me.

"But Tanya will-" I started to protest.

"No buts." His tone was final once again, and I didn't try to argue anymore. He drove past the garage again, and we soon pulled up outside his house. We ran inside to escape the rain. When we got back inside, he grabbed some towels from an airing cupboard, and gave me one to dry off with. He disappeared and came back a few minutes later with new clothes for me to wear. This time, it was a pair of tight jeans, and another tank top - blue this time. While he left the room a second time, I scrambled to put them on. When he came back, I was changed, wet clothes and towel in hand.

He grabbed the wet things and shoved them into the dryer with his own. Whilst the machine warmed up, he pulled Nelly off the counter and into his arms, stroking her gently. It was nice to see his softer side - a side I'd never have believed existed before.

You would think that I'd have seen it…with the rest of the school, like Edward being affectionate and sweet with his girlfriend, Tanya. But no. That was never the case. If they walked together, they didn't hold hands. He didn't drive her around in his car, and he didn't let her wear his jacket. The only sort of affection they seemed to share was making out at parties.

Apparently. I didn't actually go to these parties. I was never a party person, and Charlie had been ill ever since I'd been in Forks, not just over the last year. I'd arrived when I was sixteen, and I was now just turned eighteen. I'd had a busy couple of years.

Edward eventually stopped stroking the kitty, and placed her back on the floor. Then he took to staring at me, until I cracked.

"What?" I asked him. His eyes flashed.

"Why prostitution?" He asked, and I gulped, loudly.

"There were no jobs-" I started.

"I know, but there are other ways to make money." He told me, my eyes widened. "You could have sold your things, or you could have asked for help from somebody. But you didn't. Why?"

Because I didn't want to sell my things, had been my main reason. I'd thought I'd…well…needed them? For some stupid reason. I'd not even thought about it really. And asking for help? I was to stubborn. _Far_ too stubborn.

"I-" I whispered, not sure what to say. "I just-"

"Just what?" He demanded, he was angry again now, glaring at me. I felt smaller than ever. "Just thought it would be a better idea to let some guy get his grubby mitts all over you?"

I shook a little as his voice rose. His fists were clenched in his anger, and I wrapped my arms around myself. Suddenly quite scared of Edward, even though he'd been kind to me.

Hell, he was the _only _one being kind to me.

Then his voice lowered, and softened, and I knew I was in trouble. The tone of his voice screamed 'dangerous'.

"Maybe you _like _the idea of someone fucking the virginity out of you", he spat. "Some random man, could be _anyone. _Maybe you like the _risk."_

I was close to whimpering in fear by now, and I stepped back until I was up against a wall, much like I had been when Edward saved me. He stepped forwards, and imitated the other man's position from that night.

"Why did you come with me, Bella?" He asked suddenly, his eyes softening as he looked me over. _Shit, _I was getting whiplash from his crazy mood swings. He reached out and brushed my cheek with his hand. "Do you think I'm any _better_ than him? That I won't _touch_ you like he did?"

He slipped his hand into my hair, but instead of being scared like before, I found myself relaxing into his touch. He ran his long fingers through my brown tresses, and leaned in even more. The feeling sent tingles down my spine.

His head turned, and I felt his breath against my ear as he spoke once more.

"Don't you think your first time should be special, Bella? Or at least pleasurable for _you_?"

His hands kept running through my hair, and he placed a soft kiss on my cheek before leaning back, and walking away.

"Don't be so irresponsible again!" He snapped over his shoulder again, and disappeared through another door, and out of my sight.

_**A/n: Ooohh, Edward's ANGRY. Okay, this didn't exactly go the way I planned. But hey! More Edward/Bella action soon. Promise! Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Hmm. More. Review?**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and any recognisable characters and settings are not mine. As much as I wish they were.**_

_**Warning: This fic is rated M for a reason: adult themes. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Bella POV**_

I didn't see Edward again that night. The next time I saw him was the morning after, when we repeated our routine from the day before. The only difference was that I already had lunch money left over from the day before. I told him so, and he kept the money he tried to give me, though he didn't look happy about it.

"Please eat something substantial today, Bella." He said to me, before he got out of the car. Again, we went our separate ways as soon as he had locked up. I went and waited in my English classroom with the teacher, who talked to me about the material we were covering in class for a bit. It was nice to have some insight before the lesson started. I could get used to being at school so early.

An unfortunate difference that day was that I had nobody to sit with at lunchtime, and was blatantly ignored all through my lessons with Jessica and Lauren. The only vaguely normal lesson was biology, which I shared with Angela after lunch (which, due to the rare sun, I spent outside, on my own). Apparently, my friends hadn't forgiven me for being a slag. The clothes from the day weren't helping either. I was wearing the stupidly tight jeans from the night before, and another tight tank top.

I saw Edward several times that day. Firstly walking down the hall with Tanya in tow. I noticed today, however, the anger in his eyes when she was around. He seemed irritated by her presence. I wondered why. The second time, the anger was gone; and he was walking alone. He gave me a small smile, and I smiled back at him in return, but we didn't speak. The third time I saw him he was with Mike, and another boy I knew to by Tyler Crowley. The irritated look was back, and he seemed to be ignoring them. His hands were buried deeply in his pockets, and his head was down. He didn't seem to see me, so I didn't get a smile. I felt strangely disappointed.

When the end of the day finally came, I made my way to the back of the car park, where Edward had left the car that morning. I was met five minutes later by Edward, who looked thoroughly pissed. He gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, before we got into the car together.

"What's up?" I asked him gently.

"Nothing." He replied, but didn't say anything else to me as we sped towards his home.

It appeared we were now establishing an after school routine now too. We took off our shoes and chucked them into the cupboard, and then he led the way into the kitchen, where I watched him pet and feed Nelly. I felt butterflies in my stomach whilst I watched him being all sweet. It almost made me giggle. I supposed I felt special - I wondered how many other people got to see Edward like this?

"Edward?" I called him, when he was done with Nelly. "Where are your parents?"

He let out a loud sigh.

"Not here, don't worry about it." He told me.

"But won't they be unhappy that I'm here?" I asked him, I'd been feeling a little edgy about being here without permission.

"They won't be coming back here for a long time," he told me. "So it doesn't really matter."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then carried on.

"But if it really bothers you to know, my parents Esme and Carlisle are currently in Alaska. My little sister Alice is in Europe for the time being. My older brother, Emmett is around here somewhere, in Seattle. But I've not heard from him recently."

I nodded, and wondered why they were so spread out. If Alice was younger than Edward, like he said, how old was she? Surely she must be under eighteen…seventeen? What was someone of seventeen or younger doing across seas from their parents and family?

"Oh." Was my only answer. I didn't want to pry.

He chuckled, and I looked up at him through my hair.

"Thanks for not prying." He mumbled, running his hand through his gorgeous coppery locks.

"No problem," I murmured back.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, before Edward decided to move. He walked over to the fridge freezer, and pulled out a frozen pizza. I watched as he stripped off the wrappings and put it into the oven. He twisted the dial on the top, and pressed some buttons, before throwing the wrapping away. Then he reached back into the fridge and pulled out a large bowl full of salad, which he placed on the countertop.

"Can you pass me two plates?" he asked me, gesturing to a cupboard at my feet. I reached inside and grabbed two bright blue plates, and passed them to him. He'd produced two large spoons from nowhere, and when I put the plates down, he began to dish up two large servings of the salad in the bowl.

"So what happened with you and your friends?" He asked me, conversationally, as I watched him work.

"What do you mean?" I shot back, surprised that he'd have noticed.

"I mean, why aren't you sitting with Jessica and that lot any more?"

"We're not friends any more." I told him simply, shrugging my shoulders, and catching a tomato that managed to fall off one of the plates. I popped it into my mouth, and chewed. It tasted great, some sort of dressing had been put onto the food…it tasted…lemony.

"Oh." He replied, and I smiled at him. He wasn't going to pry either.

"So it looks like you're my only friend now." I said, trying to put on a teasing tone, I sighed deeply.

"I'm really not a very good friend to have, Bella." He said, seeming sad.

"Is that so?" I asked him softly. "So far, you've been a great friend to me."

He chuckled darkly.

"Hardly."

We didn't speak for a while. Eventually, the cooker beeped, and Edward pulled the pizza out and cut it in two, shoving a piece on each plate. He handed me one, and walked out of the kitchen, across the hall, and into the lounge. I followed, and we sat together on a sofa, with a coffee table in front of us. The food was great. Once again, I'd had an apple for lunch, disregarding his orders.

During our silent dinner I realised that I'd not been visiting Charlie over the last couple of days, and felt awful afterwards. So when we were done I told Edward I was heading out. He insisted that he should drive me, so I ended up taking him with me, and feeling very awkward when we entered Charlie's room together - I wouldn't let him stay in the car.

"Hey, Dad." I said to the man on the bed when I walked in. He got paler and skinnier by the day, and I was beginning to wonder whether this really was nearly the end. The thought brought tears to my eyes, but I pushed them back.

"Bells," my dad managed to croak. I smiled at him, and walked over to sit in the seat beside his bed. I took his hand in mine.

"This is Edward, my friend." I introduced the two. Edward greeted my dad, and Charlie grunted back. I began to tell Charlie about my life at school - exempting the facts that I no longer had any friends save for Edward, and that I was actually _living _with Edward.

We left the hospital when visiting hours were over, with promises to come back and see him soon, and apologies for not being there over the last couple of days. I felt awful, but I tried to excuse myself with the reminder that a lot of things had happened during that time.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Edward said quietly in the car on the way home. And those were the last words spoken that night.

_**A/n: Teehee. MORE REVIEWWSSS! Please? Hits/Reviews aren't adding up….pretty, pretty, pretty please? With Edward on top? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: More. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight? Not mine.**_

_**Warning: Adult themes; don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Probably a very short chapter. Good news though. Smut not this chapter, not next chapter, but the chapter after! Wahoo! Smut, FTW!**_

**_By the way, have changed chapter three, since I didn't realised that I'd written 'James' in. Oops!_**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Bella POV**_

Up. School. Home. Dinner. Hospital. Sleep.

I almost didn't want the weekend to arrive and disturb the easy routine Edward and I had fallen into. The only change in this routine came on Thursday morning, when Edward took a phone call, and we arrived at school half an hour late. That day, Tanya glared at me, as though she thought something was going on. But I figured she was too stupid to come up with any damaging stories to explain away my absence.

Besides, she'd never bothered to bother with me before.

Edward was late again to the car that night. Fifteen minutes late, and muttering about 'fucking nosey teachers' under his breath. I wondered to myself during the journey home whether they'd noticed mine and Edward's new habit of carpooling. After all, in such a small school, it wasn't a secret from the teachers that Edward and Tanya were involved. I wouldn't have put it past one of them to try and righteously dissuade Edward from cheating on the queen bee.

Though while I thought of it, I noticed that, despite the fact that they were dating, I'd had yet to see any evidence of it. Tanya had not been over to the house whilst I was there - at least, to my knowledge. And I'd not noticed Edward leaving the house for any length of time. I wondered whether I was naïve in my inexperience, but I was sure that couples were supposed to spend a lot of time together. E.G. After school. But Edward spent that time with me, driving me home, doing homework together in silence, cooking me dinner, and then accompanying me to Charlie's each night. I thought it was odd, but supposed to myself that they _did _spend time together at school. I assumed she would be at Edward's house over the weekend…or him at hers.

For some reason, I felt a little unhappy about that fact. Sure, me and Edward didn't say all that much to each other. But it was nice to have him around for company. Plus, he would probably want me to go and make myself scarce if she was around. I decided to go and spend the time with Charlie.

I was surprised, however, when, on Saturday morning, Edward told me to grab my keys, then promptly dragged me out of the house, and ushered me into his car. He drove through Forks, and we arrived outside my previous home: the garage.

"Come on." He said when we were there, and got out of the car. I followed suit, and he waited while I opened the door, pushing it upwards, and stepping in underneath. I found myself embarrassed as I watched him looking around, analysing the place with his famous eyes.

"Er, can I ask why we're here?" I questioned, and his eyes snapped back to me. He gave me a tight-lipped smile, and announced that I should collect my clothes, and any other things I would need while I stayed with him. I nodded and started the climb towards the back of the garage, where my closet was hidden.

I made three large piles and carried them back to the car one at a time. Edward stuck them across the back seats, and made work of collecting me some comfy shoes, which were strewn around the place, out of their pairs. '_Finally_,' I thought, as I replaced the high heels with a pair of chucks. Having not yet bothered to see what books Edward's family kept, I located my box of favourites, and dragged them back with me. Edward helped me pick it up, and we shoved it into the boot; which would _just _be able to close with it inside, since the box was a little tall.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise when I told him that was all I needed to take with me, before he shrugged, closed the boot, and got back into the car. I locked up and joined him, then we drove back home; where we made quick work of taking my meagre possessions up to my room.

_My _room? _Home? _I'd already gotten used to living with Edward. I sighed to myself as I realised that I'd probably been here too long already. I still needed to get a job, and somewhere of my own to live. Like a very small, cheap flat. Or I could even pay Edward to stay in his house…but I was sure he wouldn't be exactly thrilled to keep me around for too long.

Maybe that was why Tanya hadn't been over….because I was here.

I felt slightly stupid after that realisation. Of course, no girl would want to find out that their boyfriend stepped in to help some other chick, and now she was living with him, in his house, alone, for the indefinite future. Especially somebody like Tanya.

Oh no, he _definitely _wouldn't be getting any the night she found out that I was here.

When we'd finished shifting my things, we ate brunch. It was then, as we dug into cream bagels, that I realised something about Edward. I'd started to enjoy realising these things, because Edward never offered up any information on his own. Like the fact I worked out over brunch: Edward was a vegetarian. He must have been. Looking back, I noticed that we'd never eaten any meat since I'd been there. A cheese pizza, chips, salads, beans on toast, breakfast bars. I was surprised I'd never noticed it before. I wasn't sure why the fact seemed so significant to me, but somehow, it was.

Somehow, everything about Edward seemed significant.

_**A/n: Yeah, I know, it was crap. I just needed Bella to talk about Tanya. Ahaa. Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: Okay, know the story is getting a little confusing…but it's going to be a bit deeper than I'd anticipated. Always seems to happen. Tut, tut. Oh well. I understand if some people decide to drop this fic after this chapter…since it's going to be a little…very, very different from the more lighthearted fic I had in mind. Yes, there will be smut, but it won't be lighthearted, it will be smut with MEANING. Wahoo. I think I like that more though. I always have issues with oneshots not having enough depth.**_

_**Anyway, have realised that I can't actually just do the whole of this fic from Bella POV, which is a bit of a blow, to be honest, I was looking forward to having just a very, very confused Bella. However, Edward, apparently, wants to have a turn to show you exactly how very deep he is behind the ANGER and ODD NICENESSSSS. You dig? So we're gunna have a [rather large] peak into Edward's world of mystery, mayhem, madness.**_

_**To be honest, I fooking LOVE Edward POV. I was absolutely devastated when Midnight Sun got dropped. Edward's mind is a lot of fun…though I suppose Twilight would not have worked if we heard it first from Edward….since there would be no secretive Cullens. The whole thing would be all 'oh Gosh, I can't hear Bella's thoughts; WTF AND A HALF!'**_

_**By the way, this is going to be a seriously long chapter, so be prepared okay? Lots to take in. Sorry if you don't like it!!**_

_**Okay, rant over. Let's meet angstward.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Edward POV**_

When you're a kid, everything is simple:

Hate school. Love home. Love mum. Love dad. Hate greens. Why isn't superman on television?

When you're a child, your world is a very small place. Your house and your school, and that's pretty much it. A journey to the next down over takes hours, even if it really takes minutes. It feels so much longer, because it's a bigger part of your life when you're younger. More time spent doing…something.

My childhood was a lot like that. I lived with my parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My aunt and uncle lived close by. Esme and Carlisle worked in a hospital nearby. They were childless, so they spent a lot of time with me. Especially my aunt; who had desperately wished for children since she was old enough to understand that she could give birth. Unfortunately, that had never been on the cards for her. I remembered that one day when she came over, and the adults put me to bed, I came down again for a glass of water, and saw her sobbing in my mothers arms. I found out later that she had just had a miscarriage, and been told she'd never be able to give birth. It broke her heart.

As a child, I had lived in Chicago; but of course, my childish world wasn't big enough to span the entirety of the city. Instead, it enclosed two streets that met and formed a large L-shape. Down my street lived the Brandons. They had a daughter, Alice. She was my first crush, and Emmett's. He was the final part of my world, and lived with his parents, the McCarthys, down the other road. We lived a long way away from our school, so it was difficult to socialise with others in our year group, since most lived nearer. Because of convenience, we became the best of friends.

We had our occasional fallouts, of course. Being boys, Emmett and I ganged up on Alice, who, as well as being the only girl in our little gang, was also the tiniest person we knew. And, in the spirit of childish competition, Emmett and I fought at least weekly. But we were quick to forget; we were young.

But all good things must come to an end.

My childhood ended at age twelve, in blistering heat, and searing pain.

Over the years, Esme had become close with my best friends, and thought of them as her nieces and nephews also. Or perhaps even her own children. We seemed to spend more time with her than we did with our own parents, who worked more often than not. We didn't mind too much. Esme was motherly, a kind soul with smothering hugs and tasty cookies on the counter top.

It was a warm day in June that Esme decided to take us all to a large park that we'd never visited before. It was a half hour away, and apparently a hotspot for families and children. It was one of my parent's rare days off work, so Esme piled us all into her seven seater, and got in the drivers seat, ready to drive us all to the park.

Alice, Emmett and I sat across the three seats in the back, having fought over the middle seat when we stepped in. Emmett had won and was sitting with the littlest seatbelt across his lap. Alice and I buckled in either side of him. My mother sat in the passenger seat, gossiping with Esme while they drove, and my father leant over to join in their conversation from behind her. We pulled out onto the road and quickly got going. It was about eleven in the morning when we finally hit the main road.

And that was where it all went wrong.

I don't remember much of what happened next, save for a squeal of the breaks, and the pain, and the heat. I remember covering my face with me hands, and burrowing my head into Emmett's side as the world began to spin. The next thing I remember was waking up with a headache, and an incessant buzzing. I cupped my hands over my ears and managed to sit myself up. I found myself in a sterile white room, surrounded by two nurses.

_He's up._

_Poor little thing._

_Poor sod._

_Car accidents._

_Such a cute kid._

_Needs a wash._

_Better get the doctor._

_Don't envy the poor fucker who's gunna tell him what happened._

I remember screaming with frustration as two different voices spoke to me from inside my head. At first I thought it was the nurses, but I couldn't see their lips move. But there was nobody else in the room. Was I still asleep? Was I still in a coma?

I found out later that neither of these things was the case. It had been the nurses, I'd been hearing their thoughts.

Of course, it hadn't been me who worked that out. I'd not spoken until I'd gotten home. When I say home, I mean I went to Carlisle and Esme's house. My parents had died on impact. Their death left me silent. The last thing I'd said to my mother was 'I hate you'. She hadn't given us any more sweets. I was being greedy. Those three words affected me more than any others in my life. They led to the creation of the 'new' Edward.

Carlisle was the one to work out what was going on, though I took a few weeks to start believing him. I'd been answering his thoughts, rather than his words. He thought my gift was brilliant; but I thought it was awful. I had a constant headache, and I heard awful things. Dreadful things. I began to understand the inner parts of human nature after days. Things I shouldn't have tapped into until I was older. I was twelve years old, and I was learning about lies, and the bleak corners of the human mind.

Emmett came to the house three days after me. Carlisle requested that he could treat Emmett back home and look after him. Mr and Mrs McCarthy had agreed - they had no time for a sick child. They barely had time for a healthy one. Mr McCarthy was a CEO of a large company. Mrs McCarthy was an advertising agent. They led busy lives. Emmett hadn't been planned.

Emmett was freaking out when he arrived. But there was not much of a difference in his behaviour. I told him what I could do, but he had gained nothing from the crash. He was still very much my best friend. A week after we'd arrive back home, he was almost back to his old self - a good humoured young boy.

Esme was the last to arrive home. We were looked after by a variety of neighbours and Carlisle during the day; but my uncle spent a lot of time at the hospital, treating his wife. Even though they were related, he was allowed to treat her because she was badly injured, and he was the best doctor on staff. She came back with three broken ribs, and a broken arm.

From the outside, you may have thought that was all. But Esme Cullen was a broken woman. Every day she cursed herself numerous times, because she'd been driving the car that had crashed, and because it had been her idea to go out in the first place. Time after time I heard the same thoughts rushing through her head. It was awful. I didn't say anything though, because I was too scared of hurting her more.

So I watched, and I listened, and I tried to play with Emmett, but couldn't. He became disgruntled with me, and we stopped being friends for a while. He waited in the wings for me to stop being an 'idiot', as he said at the time. But even though I wanted to, I had immense trouble going to him. It wouldn't be for another year that I'd rekindle my friendship with him in any way. I was too scared. My last words to my mother rang in my ears. I started to believe that they had died because of my insult to her. It was all my fault. I'd pushed her away so far that she'd crossed into another realm. She'd left because she hated me.

Two months later, Esme threw herself off a cliff. The decision had been spontaneous; so I hadn't even heard her considering it at home. I felt useless when I got the call from the hospital. But she survived, by the skin of her teeth. Carlisle treated her again, whilst he saw to Alice, who still hadn't left the hospital.

When she finally did, she went home to her parents. We saw her several times, and I saw something in her mind. Something she later explained to both me and Emmett. Since the crash, she had become able to see the future. And I saw it through her memories. She'd not seen much. But she'd seen Esme jumping, and she'd seen herself leave. And she'd seen herself grown up, with a blonde haired man. It was a shame she'd not known her gift was real before Esme jumped.

Alice and I managed to bond over our 'gifts', though I was still unable to be truly close to her again. I couldn't hug anyone anymore. I could barely talk to them. I panicked when anyone entered my personal space. I was so scared of rejection that I couldn't go near anyone. I was so scared of anyone hating me….hating me and leaving me.

Even if I could hear their thoughts. _Especially _since I could hear their thoughts. Nothing could sting more, I found out soon after, than hearing someone's pure, _truthful _thoughts claiming that they disliked you, or something.

Two months after Alice got home, her parents sent her away. She was shipped off to a mental institution for children: and her parents disowned her. After that, the year flew by. Carlisle took over responsibility for Alice, and, surprisingly, for Emmett, whose mother got promoted; making her all the more busy. He transferred hospitals, and got Esme a transfer to Alaska, and we moved there, al together. We were like a family. Sort of. A very dysfunctional family.

Though a lot of things were bad, our lives started to get a little better. We kids were sent to a local school, where we did well. The first year was agony, I was constantly anxious. But I grew determined to fight the feelings, and was eventually able to talk to others in my year. Not many, but it was a start. But I didn't like to be touched. I stayed away from touching.

Emmett quickly grew popular, and Alice too. They were a lot happier than I was. But when we were at home, they brought out the best in me. Or, at least, the best I had left in me, which wasn't very much. But I talked more.

Esme stayed ill, very ill. Carlisle spent a lot of time at the hospital to look after her, and nurse her as much as possible. I stayed away as much as possible. Her thoughts hurt me, searing straight through my heart. She wanted hugs, and kisses, and to be touched. I couldn't get near enough, so I stayed away.

Then, when we were fifteen, we moved again. And everything changed; _again. _Esme was better for a while, so she stayed home for the first month. But by the second, she was back in hospital. Over exertion whilst injured, Carlisle said, or something like it. Not long into our time there, Alice was picked up on for being 'mental'. She was once again taken away to an institution. This time, she didn't mind so much.

'_This is it, Edward!' _she'd exclaimed, when Carlisle announced her imminent trip. _'I had a vision when I was out! I'm going to meet him, Edward, _him!'

Alice had been having visions of 'him' since she was a child. Blonde hair, blue eyes; a tall, southern gentleman. She didn't know his name, or his age, but she knew they would be together some day. She left without a fuss. First, she went to Canada. Then to New York, and finally, she moved to Europe. She wrote to me often, and phoned me several times a month; she had become addicted to shopping, which the psychiatrists who worked with her tried to discourage. Personally, I thought that was her only real mental disorder.

Since she'd met 'him', however, the reports sent by the hospital were glowing. She was going to be let out of her cage soon. Though she had no visions of coming back to America: she was staying with her man. His name was Jasper.

Emmett attended Forks High School with me for the full first year. He made us friends, and we quickly became popular. Apparently, according to the thoughts of others, it was because we were good looking. I couldn't have cared less, I would rather have been ostracised, being popular meant people tried to touch me. Emmett tried to help me, and spread rumours about me being a womanizer; someone who 'fucked and fled'. It was untrue, I'd never get near enough to touch someone that way. Besides, I'd been raised better than that. My parents, and Carlisle and Esme had always tried to enforce manors.

But the plan backfired, and I became even more popular. So I began to date Tanya, to get them off my back. It was perfect, she only wanted me so she could say she had me. I avoided her as much as possible. Never touched her, never kissed her, never held her. She didn't care much; she didn't love me, she loved the fact that I was 'her man'. I was well aware she was sleeping with other people to make up for my lack of affection. I couldn't have cared less, I felt it was a good thing. The perfect plan.

Emmett dropped out of school when we were sixteen. He struggled as a student. Carlisle bought him a flat in Seattle; and he worked at a motor-shop by day, and in a bar by night. I rarely saw him, but I missed my brother.

The first time my life changed for the better was when I was sixteen. When Emmett left, a new girl joined. She was pretty. Brown hair, brown eyes. From the outside, you would think there was nothing spectacular. It took me a few days to figure out why I was so desperate to be near her - a feeling I'd not had since before the accident.

It was because her presence was silent. Like a blip on my radar. Her mind was silent. So silent it scared me at first, before I realised what was going on. It wasn't that she had no thoughts. It was that I couldn't hear them. Absolute silence when I tuned into her. It was blissful.

Of course, this was her silver lining; but there was a cloud, a large one. Her silence made me love and hate her. I was fearful. If I couldn't hear her thoughts, how would I know if she liked me? Or hated me? Or if I was pushing her away?

But I could never hear her saying she hated me, or disliked me. I would never feel the pain of rejection - or at least not the pure rejection a thought could give. And I had an inexplicable urge to be near her…

But I was scared, so I stayed away.

By then, I had the house to myself. Esme was moved to a hospital in Seattle that catered for worse-off patients, since it was bigger. Carlisle bought another house nearer to her. He was rarely ever home.

Of course, while I was battling with my personal demons about a girl at school, Emmett had found a problem of his own. He had fallen in love…

…with a prostitute. Of course, there just _had _to be a complication somewhere. At first, I'd thought he'd fallen in lust, but when he'd come home one night, crying his eyes out, his thoughts told me all I needed to know. My heart ripped into little pieces for him as I heard each thought that ran through his mind. He was head over heels, but she wouldn't accept him. Told him she wasn't good enough, she did.

Apparently somebody else had had a bad time of it too.

He'd been disbelieving when we were children, but now we were older, he begged me to listen to Rosalie's thoughts when he was worried about her. I spent a lot of time in Seattle at nights. I listened to what she was thinking, and tried to make sure she was okay; that nobody was doing her too big-a harm. Nobody ever did; she was too high up the food chain. And another thing was her attitude. Rosalie was vicious; if anybody tried anything on, they'd have a stiletto through the foot faster than you can say 'pay me, bitch.'

It was on one of these nights that I found Bella, the girl from school. I was stressing out with a cigarette after listening on Rosalie and one of her punters. I felt that pull that always drew me to the brown haired girl. I looked to see a woman down the street, but I didn't recognise that she was the same girl at first. Not until I saw her in _that _man's mind.

I was livid then I noticed what was going on. She was trying to sell herself. My first question was 'why?' But I didn't have much time for questions. For the first time since the accident, I willingly touched someone. I punched the fucker's face in. I wasn't scared of rejection, I wouldn't want to be accepted by somebody like him. So I got rid of him, and took care of Bella. She was skinnier than usual, so I bought her food, and a sugary drink for the shock, and took her to my home, when I found out what was going on. She only gave me a short, surmised version, but I understood well enough.

Since that fateful evening, my anxiety had been ridiculous. At school, it was far worse. I couldn't concentrate. I flinched away from anyone in almost a metre radius. But at home I was different. I could be near to Bella. The same way I could be near to Nelly, the car, whose thoughts I couldn't grasp. But I panicked around her, all the time. I got pissed at the things she did, and I lost control. Then I did even more stupid things when I realised what I was doing. _Hell, _I even kissed her. _Kissed _her. I rarely even kissed my mother, when she was alive.

Something was burning inside of me, and I didn't know what to do about it. All I wanted was to be near to Bella. But nearness was turning into intimacy. I wanted to touch her, in every way. I had to work extra hard, to keep the raging beast inside of me away.

_**A/n: PHEW. If you're still reading: YAY! I LOVE YOU! Wow, no idea what happened, but this just sorta…came out? Hope it's okay. Aahaahahaa. Review please? Let me know if you like/hate the way this is going…oh gosh, please don't hate it! Ahaha. Love you all.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: Well, I suppose I'm seriously glad if you're still reading this. Ahaha. After the rather abrupt change in mood last chapter. Personally, I kinda like troubled-angst-ridden-I'm-actually-a-bit-of-a-sexually-and-emotionally-fustrated-emo-Edward. It gives me something to think about. Plus, Edward in the books was always battling with himself, so I like him to have a bit more depth, since he's not a vampire in this, after all.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight? Not mine!**_

_**Warnings: Adult themes, insanity, harassment (coming right up!), sexy time, angst-ridden lives, troubled Edward, and clueless Bella.**_

_**Chapter 8 (Methinks)**_

_**This chapter's got to be for ..1989, who wants to see some E/B action…don't we all….**_

_**Well, the E/B action is going to happen…FROM HEREON IN! Let's get it started…**_

_**With an extra long chapter!**_

_**Mmmm, who shall we go for this time? Errr…let's have some Bella POV**_

Tanya didn't come over that weekend. Neither did Edward leave the house, save when he and I went grocery shopping later on the Saturday. Other than that, we worked, visited Charlie, and watched television. Edward barely spoke. I did, however, ask him why he was a vegetarian.

'_I've always had a lot of respect for animals,' _was his answer. That and a shrug. I found, to my pleasure, that I didn't miss meat at all, now that I'd stopped eating it. I think that might have impressed Edward, had I told him, or at least made him a little bit happier. But I didn't. He was a little too intimidating. I got the feeling that he didn't want to be bothered a lot of the time.

I didn't mind too much, after all, I was a solitary being myself. Just like my dad.

I wondered a lot what Edward's parents were like, He seemed kind of…lonely, a lot of the time. It made me pretty sad to see.

Monday morning, our weekday routine started again with a wake up call, a shower, and a granola bar washed down with water. That day went better than my last week, since Jess, Angela, and a very reluctant Lauren decided to be BFFs with me again. So yay me, no more loneliness at school.

That week, during school, I made sure to observe some things, and made the following observations:

One, I never saw Edward speak, not even once, not even when people were talking to him, and two, Edward had an irritated look on his face every time he was near Tanya. Of course, that could be his 'I'm hopelessly in love' face. But for some reason, I didn't think so.

On the plus side, every time Edward saw me, he gave me a small smile. This began to make my day. Unfortunately, it took me until Friday to realise _why _those little smiles affected me so much, and I was extremely surprised at the reason.

I was developing a _crush _on Edward Cullen.

I spent most of my Friday lessons picking over this fact. I came to the conclusion that my little crush on the boy was inevitable. He was my 'white knight', since he'd saved me from the pervert. He'd been kind enough to let me live with him, cook me food, _hell, _he even gave me lunch money. Plus, from what little he said, I could tell he was a nice guy, and that he cared. When he yelled at me, it wasn't because he was….well, it _was _because he was angry; but he always had his reasons. Telling me not to be an idiot, and to not be irresponsible. Valid things to say in such a situation. Then, of course, he was good looking. _Very _good looking. Oh, and he was absolutely adorable when he was with Nelly, the cat that seemed to have warmed up to me. I even stroked her on Wednesday.

Yes, I definitely had a crush on Edward Cullen. A very, _very _big one.

And what do you know? That day, my life just got a little bit more complicated. Just after everything had settled down again. This complication came in the form of unrequited affection (surprisingly, not mine). Apparently, I'd suddenly 'got hot', according to Mike Newton. That wasn't exactly the most complementary compliment I'd ever received. Not that I'd ever received many, but having spent the majority of my childhood immersed in romantic novels, I'd developed somewhat of a romantic complex.

That didn't stop me from blushing like a fool when Newton lent up against my locker and announced his attraction to me at the top of his voice. Unfortunately, the blush only seemed to spur him on, and for the rest of the day, he followed me around like a lost puppy-dog. I hoped that this wouldn't be a common occurrence.

Something told me that it would, because my life it just like that.

Especially since Jessica started glaring at me: she'd been witness to Mike's pearls of affection that morning.

Just to make my day, as I was leaning into my locker, to shove all my books inside (no homework, thank god), somebody grabbed my butt, and squeezed; hard. I whipped around to find Newton there, grinning his little face off. I blushed bright red, and watched, with horror, as he winked at me, then sauntered off down the hall; grinning his smug little face off. I cursed at him in my head. I cursed twice as much as I spotted Edward halfway down the corridor, looking as though he was about to rip someone's head off.

I hoped to god it wouldn't be my head. I didn't like angry Edward. I sent up a small prayer, requesting Mike Newton's head on a platter, curtsy of Edward, and a lack of evidence for any murder case against my latest pal.

Could I call Edward that? He said he'd be a bad friend (yeah, right), but he'd not said that he _wasn't._

Whatever, I was going to consider him my friend anyway. Especially since my other so called friends weren't exactly being very neighbourly at the moment. So much for 'friends forever, stick together'. and all that crap.

Now, sticking to _Edward _forever sounded a lot more appealing. As long as I wasn't stuck to his back or anything, that would seriously suck. _Suck, _suck.

I met Edward at the car as normal, and watched him and his lividness (which was floating above his head in the form of a big, nasty, black cloud), approach me. We didn't speak on the journey home, he just looked stonily though the window, and surprised me by turning the radio on. Immediately, I changed the channel, just to see what he would do. Of course, he changed it back, and our childish competing over the radio continued until we got back, and he pulled into the driveway.

Then he immediately got out and lit up a smoke. He sucked on it, hard, before releasing in a long breath. I'd never admit it, but it actually looked kind of cool. Edward looked even more dangerous than usual. But he also looked pissed. Granted, not as pissed as he'd appeared to be in the hallway the day before. But still, pretty annoyed.

Without thinking, I decided to speak. Sometimes, I realised, I needed a filter between my brain and my mouth, which had started to get me into trouble lately.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Was my stupid question. Not the sort of thing you say to someone who has saved your ass, and who you've known for a period of shortly over two weeks. Oh, and who you barely ever say two words to.

And someone who was pissed.

He immediately narrowed his stunning eyes, which landed on me. I cringed a little, and regretted my words. He took another long drag, and stepped towards me, blowing smoke into my face. I noticed in passing that the smell wasn't _quite _as unpleasant as I'd previously thought.

"You." He told me, and stepped forwards once more. I stepped backwards, and he stepped forwards again, and I stepped backwards. We did this until I was pressed up against his car. The cool metal on my back, and his warm body before me. I was scared, but I couldn't help but feel a faint tingle of excitement. It was like that day in the kitchen, when I felt safe with him, when he'd crowded me into the wall and run his hand through my hair…then kissed my cheek. As if on cue, my cheeks flushed red.

"Me?" I whispered, surprised I wasn't a stuttering, whimpering fool already. "What about me?"

"It's like you're _trying _to get felt up," he whispered back dangerously, his voice soft and low. "Did you _want _Newton's hands all over you earlier? Did you _like it?"_

I felt my lips part a little, and my breathing increase. _Just like before._

"I-" I gasped, intending to tell him that I didn't want Mike's hands on me. Ever. But then his head dropped, and his lips fell against the bare skin of my shoulder, and I whimpered instead. He nibbled his way up my neck, and my head leant to the side, to give him more access. Finally, he placed a wet kiss on my cheek.

"I think," he muttered, so softly I could barely hear him, "you have this pull on everyone."

I felt his hands grip my hips suddenly, and they pulled me away from the car, and I fell against his chest. Then, as I lent against him, and breathed in his - amazing - scent, his hands dipped down and gripped my jean-clad ass. He held on to my butt gently at first, before squeezing several times. As he squeezed, he kissed his way down my cheek. Wet kisses, which I'd always thought should have been unpleasant, but for some reason they sent chills of pleasure down my spine.

Too soon, he pulled away, and his hands dropped to his sides. Then he turned on his heel and left. My head dropped, and I spotted his discarded cigarette on the floor, still smoking. I stamped on it, and carefully ground it into the dirt, before walking up the steps he'd just traipsed, and wondering through the door, which he'd left open behind him.

The smell of smoke hit me as I entered, closing the door behind me, and I realised that, for the first time since I'd been there, he was smoking inside of the house. I sniffed the air, and followed the scent, stopping outside the kitchen door.

_Should I go in?_

I didn't know. On the one hand, Edward had scared me; I'd never have expected him to do anything like that. Was he taking advantage of me? I wanted it, didn't I? But he had a girlfriend…surely she would hate me, and him, if she discovered what he'd just done. After all, he hadn't exactly spent much time with her lately…and I never saw them touch or anything…certainly not the way he just touched me.

I blushed bright red as I remembered the feeling of his hands on my ass. Newton had squeezed my butt tight, and it hurt; but Edward's groping was long, drawn out, like he was savouring the moment. A shiver ran up my spine, and I felt myself shake a little. I reached up to trace the path Edward's lips had taken, my cheek was still wet, and another shiver ran through me. I couldn't help but wonder what his hands and lips would feel like on other parts of my body. What his lips would feel like pressing a wet kiss against my own mouth.

The heat in my cheeks intensified, and I turned away from the door, and headed upstairs to my room, unable to face Edward again that night.

_**Edward POV**_

I slammed my hands down on the countertop, and watched as several pieces of ash flittered down from the cigarette which hung from my mouth.

Bella Swan was a Succubus. And she must, _must _have had the same pull on everyone.

That was why the pervert wanted her. That was why Mike Newton suddenly fancied the pants of her - several times an hour. He thought it was the clothes that she had been wearing the week before, but he must have been wrong. If it was just that, I wouldn't have wanted her. I wouldn't be able to be close to her. And I wouldn't even talk to her.

I needed Monday to come, so I could look into Mike's thoughts once again. There had to be that pull there somewhere; I'd just not noticed it before - passed it off as something unimportant…a blip. That had to be why. The strange pull could not have been unique to me. There was no reason for it to be, no reason at all. I would have to start paying more attention to his thoughts.

Not that I was particularly happy about listening to _him. _His thoughts had been filled with fantasies about her since she'd worn that short skirt the week before. They'd grown steadily worse, and, to my horror, had not vanished when she'd reverted back to her old clothes.

That day I'd tried to force his thoughts out of my mind, but it was like he was sending them towards me. He even kept repeating my name when he had breaks between his sessions with her in his mind. Several times that day I'd heard his 'voice' say '_after all, Cullen won't go after her, he's got a girlfriend.'_

Little did he know, my whole mind had been saturated with thoughts of Bella Swan.

I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth, and breathed out. A trail of smoke left my lips, and I quickly took another drag as one of Mike's fantasies burst into the forefront of my mind, I tried to block it out, but it was consuming me.

I saw him, walking up to Bella and grabbing her breasts through her shirt. She did nothing but lean further into him. He crushed his mouth into hers, and ripped her shirt in two, and from her body. She had no bra, and his hands roughly gripped her breasts, touching, squeezing hard, and pinching her nipples until she screamed into his mouth.

Like in all of Newton's fantasies, everything was hard, fast, and violent. Uncontrolled. She ripped his shirt off him, then his pants, while he continued to squeeze the life out of her breasts. Then she moved back - he let her - and took off the rest of her clothes. Leaving them both naked and staring at each other for a moment. Then she dropped to her knees and sucked him off while he pulled her hair, and yelled at her to carry on.

As soon as she was done, he was miraculously hard again, and sat down on the floor. She got on top of him, and rode him hard, and fast, until he came inside of her.

Then the fantasy ended, and the thoughts and images finally left me. I took a final, long, drag on the cigarette, before releasing the smoke, and crushing the end into an ashtray. I rarely smoked indoors; I hated the smell. I only smoked in the first place because I got so stressed. Sometimes, the cigarettes were able to detract my attention from the thoughts of others. I'd barely had to smoke over the last two weeks because of Bella's presence in my home. She was gloriously silent.

Though I'd been sneaking out at lunchtimes to behind the bike sheds for a drag or two. Tanya and Mike's thoughts were suffocating.

I grabbed a glass of water and made my way out of the back door to the kitchen, and took the second set of stairs up to my room. It was a longer trip, but I didn't want to see Bella. I hadn't yet figured her pull out, and I didn't want to harass her. I was brought up a gentleman; I wanted to stay that way. I'd broken the boundaries once, but I was determined to do better this time. I slipped into my room, and shut the door, placing my glass of water on my desk, and flipping the switch on my cd player. Calming music poured out of the speakers, and I felt myself relax a little.

I heard movement nearby and automatically tried to trace the thought of whoever was nearby; I got nothing, and realised it must have been Bella. _Who else?_

Thoughts of her reminded me of what I had been doing only ten minutes before. I looked down at my hands and was reminded of how well her perfect little butt had fit into my grasp. The way she had gasped, and whimpered as I touched her. I wanted to taste her skin again. I had nibbled on her, but the flavour of my cigarette had been thick in my mouth, and my questions about how she tasted were woefully unanswered, leaving me craving another chance to suck along her smooth neck.

I felt embarrassed about the kisses I had placed along her cheek. I had no experience in the field of kissing; I imagined what I had done to Bella was somewhat like licking a salivary line across her face - not exactly nice, or erotic in any form. My cat licked me that way.

I stumbled to my bathroom, clutching my head in disappointment of my performance. _Newton _could have pleased her better. I was like an inquisitive child, squeezing her bottom and testing the waters, worried because I didn't know what to do. I hadn't even tried to kiss her lips.

At least _his _ministrations had made her blush. My gasps and whimpers, which I had been so proud of before, had probably just been of surprise, and maybe horror. After all, what kind of a guy invites a doll to live with him, only to molest her?

But the pull was so strong, I couldn't keep my hands off her.

I pulled open the glass door to the shower, and pulled the dial around, reeling back as the water splattered across the plastic floor and bounced up to soak my trouser leg. I shut the door quickly, and yanked off my clothes, throwing them into the washing basket by the sink. Since I had touched Bella my dick had been hard, and now it stood to attention, out from the confines of my boxers. Finally naked, I stepped into the now hot water. I relished the feel of that water dripping on me, but it wasn't enough, so I twisted the second dial, and relaxed slightly when I felt the water splatter down on my slightly harder than before.

I reached up and pulled my shampoo off the little shelf to the side of the showerhead, and popped the cap. I squeezed what little there was left into my palm, before replacing the bottle, and lathering my bird's nest. As I lathered, I massaged my scalp a little, bringing myself a little more relaxation. Then I turned around and waited for the shower to rinse away the soap.

When I saw the water running clean again at my feet, I turned back around and pulled down the bottle of conditioner. Again, I popped the cap and gathered a pool of the white stuff in my palm, before rubbing it into my hair. I stood and relished the feeling of warmth the water gave me for a few moments, before spinning on my heel, and feeling the conditioner wash out of my hair, and glide down over my skin. It was soon gone, and the water ran pure again. This time, I pulled the soap from it's holder, and spread it across my body, before replacing it. I rubbed my hands together, so they were covered, and, unable to resist, I reached downwards.

My dick was hard in my hand when I grasped it. I reached out with my other hand, rinsed off the soap, and rested it against the tile, to brace myself a little.

There were few times in my life when I'd tried to give myself any release. I could never think about girls I knew when I did so, for I could always remember their thoughts, which never failed to turn me off. But I'd mastered the art of giving myself pleasure. I simply created people. Intelligent people, and people I could be intimate with - though I'd never met one in real life; until now.

Bella's face flittered into my mind, and I recalled the scene from earlier that day, when she was pressed against the car. Though I changed the details as I fantasised. So it would be less embarrassing. I envisioned leaning down and pressing my lips against hers for a moment: hers were soft as silk beneath mine, and I pressed harder. Our mouths moulded together sweetly, and moved in sync. I felt her taking control and slipping her tongue in my mouth, before I took over, letting my tongue force hers back and sweep around her sweet mouth, caressing her tongue, which tasted like strawberries.

Next, I would run my hands up and down her back, pulling her towards me, before reaching down and taking her butt in my hands again; a little rougher this time, squeezing a little harder, but a little longer. I imagined the feeling of her breasts crushing against my chest, and her breaking away from our kiss for a moment to encourage me in a breathy tone. I would sweep my hands around to the front of her jeans and unbuckle her belt, before opening the buttons at the top, and pulling down the zip. Then, in a practiced flourish, I would pull them down with her underwear.

Her hands, which will have been exploring my back, and gripping my hair, would then reach down and undo my own jeans, quickly exposing my lower half to her. She'd stroke my cock gently at first, then take the whole thing in her hand, and begin to pump it.

While I pictured her little hand molesting me, I stroked my dick, then clutched it gently, pumping away the way I pictured her doing it. All the while gasping, completely lost in my fantasy. I pictured myself pulling her soft little hand away after a few moments, then pushing her back against the car again. I would help her get rid of the jeans, then pull her milky thighs up to rest on my waist, and lean closer to her, so her chest was pressing against mine again. Her lips would still be attached to my own, kissing me in a frenzied way. Finally, when I thought I would combust, I would push slowly into her. I could feel her heated sex around me as my hand tightened around my dick. It would be gentle at first, and she would throw her head back and moan loudly. The sounds would spur me on, and I'd push harder into her. Her gorgeous hair would fall around her shoulders, and I'd reach down and nibble on her neck, which would taste sweet as her ivory skin looked. I would bite gently into her neck, and give her a real, proper, love bite; like I'd been doing it for years. Then, with one, final, deep thrust, I would come with her, spilling my load deep inside of her, as she rode out her orgasm.

Her face would be the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life.

The fantasy finished, I pulled the shower from it's perch, and washed myself off when I had gotten over my own orgasm. My body shivered with the pleasure that lingered. When I was finally clean, I made sure my shower was clean, turned the dial to Zero, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body; trying to avoid touching my now sensitive phallus.

I went to bed earlier than usual, dressed in less than usual, and dreamed again of Bella.

_**A/n: How's that for a start? Hope it was okay, obviously, since I'm a girl, I don't do the naughty things that Edward's just done, so I hope it was written okay. Eehh. Review and tell me what you think, okay?!**_

**_Oh, and Succubus: Seductress, basically. Look it up on Wikipedia. They're a thing of myths and legands who seduce men. Fun life. Ahaha._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n: Really kinda getting into this story now.**_

_**Enjoy! And Review!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Bella POV**_

"Hey!" Whispered a voice from my right, I turned to see Jessica sitting next to me. Obviously, she had some gossip to spread; that was the only reason she spoke to me nowadays. I quirked my eyebrow back at her, wondering what she wanted. One of my eyes was on the door, which our teacher should have walked through six minutes, thirty seconds ago.

"Have you heard the news?" Jessica carried on. _No, _I hadn't. She clasped her hands together, interlinking her fingers, and squealed the 'news' at me. "Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali have broken up!"

My eyes widened, and I felt my lips shrink into a small 'o' shape of surprise. Now _this _was gossip worth hearing.

"Isn't that just _great?" _Jessica carried on in her high pitched squeaks of excitement. Actually, I wasn't sure. I'd had no idea their relationship was going to pot; save, of course, for Edward's groping from several nights before. It was now Tuesday, and we'd begun talking to each other again, and things had become less awkward, at last.

"I mean," Jessica was still going, "now, like, the rest of us have, like, a chance…right?" She looked at me for a response.

"Uh, sure." I said, nodding my head at her, and hoping that would satisfy her. I wondered what ended Edward and Tanya's relationship. Did she found out about what he did to me? Did he tell her?

"So, like, apparently Edward didn't want Tanya anymore. He, like, totally dumped her ass before school today." Jessica giggled into her hand. "Obviously being blonde isn't, like, everything!"

Jessica flipped her long brown curls over her shoulder, and I flinched, suddenly feeling very worried where this conversation was leading to.

"So, like, you think I should ask him out or something?" Was her next question. I stared at her stupidly for a minute, before muttering 'sure' under my breath, having no idea what else to say. My brain was working over the fact that Edward had dumped Tanya.

Why? Why, why, _why?_

Finally, before Jessica could launch into a tirade about how and when she would ask Edward out, Mr Varner walked in and began the lesson. I leant forwards in my seat, and began to take notes for geometry; all the while questioning why.

_**Jessica POV**_

'_Hi, Edward, let's date, okay?'_

'_Hey, Edward, how about we go out together some time.'_

'_Hey, Edward, don't you think we would, like, totally suit each other?'_

'_So, Edward, my parents are away at the weekend…do you want to come over?'_

I walked down the corridor, trying to decide how I was going to ask Edward Cullen on a date. He'd finally ditched Tanya the Witch, so he was, like, totally on the market now. There was nothing stopping me from dating him and stuff. I hoped Lauren wouldn't ask him first. I mean, it's not like he'll say 'yes' or anything, but, it might, like, put him in a bad mood or something. Since he obviously didn't ever want to talk to her.

I was different though. We hadn't ever talked to each other, but I knew that was because he was, like, intimidated by me. It was like when Lauren was intimidated by Tyler, because she thought he was hot, but then he came up to her and was all like 'Saturday night?' She was all like 'sure,' and they, like, totally got together for a few days.

But anyway, I was totally going to get a date with Edward Cullen, because it was just _so _obvious we were supposed to be together. Like, duh! I mean, he must have dumped Tanya because she was the opposite to what he wanted. She was a blonde bitch, and I was like, totally a really awesome and friendly brunette. All my friends say I'm all, like, so loyal. I mean, seriously, I even made up with Bella, even though she was seriously, like, a S-L-U-T when she wore those clothes. I mean, seriously, you could like, see what she had for breakfast…or whatever.

Oh, and like, Edward's this really grounded person, and he's all like, serious and stuff. He so totally needs someone like me, because I'm, like, really random. Sometimes I'm just all like: Hey, you know what, bananas! Seriously, it's like, so random.

And, like, I think I have this great advantage over my, like, competition, you know, because I have, like, these great boobs. I went round to Lauren's once, and we were changing, and she had like, I don't know what it was, but it was like, a _mole _or something, and it was right there on her boob. I was all like, '_ew!' _And she was all like '_it's a beauty spot', _and I was all like, _'oh yeah, sure,' _because I am this totally great friend. But yeah, like, I'm totally a Thirty Two D and everything. And I bought these, like, seriously cute bras and knickers, that I just know Edward will love. I mean, seriously, he's totally got this cute affectionate side. And, like, who doesn't like Spongebob. I mean, like, it's totally cool, right?

So anyway, I was, like, walking down the corridor, and then I totally saw Edward, and I was all like 'oh my god!' Because, he's, like, _so _fit. And buff. I mean, like, his brother was buff too when he was here, but Edward's all like, really cool, and he's like, totally smart, so we can chat about stuff, like, well, just cool stuff that other people wouldn't get. I mean, I like Bella and Angela and all, but they're like, so dumb. Sometimes I think Lauren's the only one who's like, on my, you know, level.

I totally walked right up to him at his locker, and I was just about to, like, touch him, when he suddenly jumps away. He must have, like, thought I was Tanya or something. So I like, giggled at him in my, like, totally cute voice, which I use with guys, because they think it's totally sweet when girls get high pitched. I, like, perfected it at home when I was, like, thirteen.

"Hey, Eddie," I said, using my nickname for him. It's, like, totally cute! We were totally going to be, like, Eddie and Jessie. Or, I could like, totally call him 'Woody', then we'd be like, Woody and Jessie, from, like, Toy Story Two.

He didn't reply, so he was obviously, like, waiting for me to say something.

"So, Eddie," I started, "I, like, totally think we suit each other. So, you know, we should, like, totally date. Don't you think?" I flicked my hair back over my shoulders so he could get a whiff of my perfume. It was the Britney Spears one, and smells, like, totally sexy.

His eyes, like, totally widened at me, and he looked all shocked.

"No, thanks." He said, and then, like, totally ran away. But it was obviously because he was just, like, so intimidated. I was just going to have to ask him again on Monday. I mean, he might have thought it was, like, a dare, or a joke, or something. _Right?_

_**A/n: Okay, don't get me wrong, I, like, totally liked Jessica in the books, and she's like, this totally deep and awesome character, and like, she's all cool and stuff. Especially when she's all like 'okay Bella the zombie, I'll go to the movies, because, I'm, like, not a bitch.' But it's just, like, so totally easy, you know, to take the, like, proverbial piss.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought we needed a bit of light relief! Plus: NO EDWARD AND TANYA? Plot moves forward!**_

_**So you, like, totally have to review, or I will, like, totally flick my hair at you, and like, be all 'you're such a meanie.' **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: Sorry, people! I know it's been a while since updating! But I've been busy!!! I'll try to make the next chapters long and interesting, so you're not TOO mad at me! I'm honestly not going to abandon ANYTHING, seriously! I have got beta-readers now though, so chapters might take a little longer in the future anyway…but they WILL be all sparkly with not many mistakes! Yay!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Edward POV (because you should know by now that I can't resist…)**_

My side hurt from where I was leaning against the door, but I couldn't bring myself to move, because the view before me was too sweet to walk away from. Bella sat on the floor of my kitchen, with her back against one of the cupboards, and her legs crossed. Nelly sat in the cradle of her lap, and mewled happily as Bella ran her hands through the cat's dark fur. The only complaint I had was that Bella looked down at the cat; and thus her hair fell in a curtain, shielding her face from me.

I relished and savoured the moment.

It was the perfect end to an…interesting day. That morning, I had taken the plunge and dumped Tanya; I wasn't even sure why I did it, if I was honest - though perhaps it was a culmination of reasons. One of which being her memory of her Sunday evening, which had involved Mike Newton, and several different flat surfaces. After all, he was supposed to be my 'friend', and going after Bella. I didn't consider him a friend, but for some reason, the fact that he was sleeping with my girlfriend pissed me off. And _this _was somebody Bella had manage to seduce.

I'd spent an inordinate amount of time that day searching Newton's mind, trying to find the pull that had attracted him to her, but I'd come up short. There was nothing there to suggest that she was using any sort of…gift…which had been one of my theories. Alice could see the future, I could read minds…it made sense that Bella could make people fancy the pants off her. But there was no evidence to suggest she could, so I'd dropped the theory. Maybe he really _did _just find her attractive?

But where did that leave me?

I examined her as Nelly stretched out, giving Bella more fur to work with; the girl in question let out a tiny giggle at the cat's actions, and I could almost see her smile. My heart let out a sigh.

Bella was attractive - more than attractive, actually, each day she got more beautiful to me. Her plain looks had become classic, and different. She hadn't ruined herself with make-up, and she [usually] didn't whore herself out by wearing tiny strips of fabric in the place of clothes. She had a nice figure; and I knew already how well she would fit in my arms, if I could ever get her there again.

More than her looks, I had begun to like her personality - or what little of it I had seen. She was funny and sweet. Independent and stubborn; then she was smart. Of course, she had her moments - trying to sell herself was one of the stupidest things I had ever known anybody to do, and the fact that she had tried had lost her a lot of my respect. But when I'd seen her dad hauled up in hospital, and her 'home' in that garage, I had understood her a little better. She was trying to make the money she needed; sure, she was going about it in completely the wrong way, but she was trying to do it her own way - and that was important to me.

Her flaws made her more human, and closer to me. And how could I hate the situation that brought her into my home? I hated everything that hurt her, of course, I sympathised with everything that had gone wrong for her; but some selfish part of me loved that she slept just down the hall from me. That I could _finally _be near her. I felt somewhere deep down that I was helping her, just the same way that she was helping me. I could finally focus on somebody else, and hear nothing but what they wanted me too. She was refreshing. When I walked down a corridor at school, and she was near, I could tune into her and hear nothing, for the other thoughts around me were blocked out when I attempted to read one person in particular. In the blizzard of voices at Forks High School, she was the eye of the storm.

I liked that, I liked that _very much._

But could I really think about being with her seriously? If I was going to think about dating Bella, I would like to make a 'real' go at it. Not a relationship like I had with Tanya, but something serious, which would be about us actually liking each other in a couple-like way. I wanted to court her properly. I wouldn't know her thoughts, so I'd be just like any other boy, with no idea how well he was doing, and having to learn about her through her own words. I liked that idea - to be able to know the Bella Swan that everybody else saw, and not just glancing into her mind. Making Bella happy was something of an achievement for me, since I didn't know the right words to say. It was frustrating, of course, but every time I saw her smile, I felt something in my chest; and it wasn't just the fuzzy feeling described in books - it was also pride. Pride, that I, Edward Cullen, had actually done something off my own back. It was easy to make people like Mike and Tanya happy, I would just read their minds and see what they wanted me to say. With Bella, everything was different. _She _was different.

I shifted so that I wasn't so uncomfortable, but stayed silent. Nelly rolled over so that her pink stomach was exposed to Bella's small hands. She tickled the chest presented to her, and Nelly purred louder. I smiled at the sight.

Once again, I found myself trying to focus on Bella's thoughts, and coming up with nothing. In some ways, this still scared me a little, but in others, it gave me that small hope of a real relationship. I wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on her, and she _could _hide things from me. Some men might want my gift so that they could see exactly how to go about getting a girl, and keeping her. To make sure that they weren't cheating. But not seeing Bella's thoughts was a kind of freedom - liberating for her…and for me.

Of course, she didn't actually know I could read minds…nobody save for my immediate 'family' did. I was careful not to answer people's thoughts at school. Alice might be happy as a larry to career off to a mental institution, but I sure wasn't. Especially since I'd found Bella.

Bella…who may, or might not believe me crazy if I _did _tell her that I read minds. Would she abandon me? Go running for the hills? Or report me to the authorities that _would _send the men in white coats to take me away? I really wasn't sure. Though looking at her, I couldn't help but believe that she'd stick by me, and believe what I had to say. The question was did I trust her? Yes, I did, so surely I could, and should, tell her. I wanted to be her friend…and more. Such a relationship was built on trust…so if I wanted anything to do with her in the future, I would need to tell her…soon.

There was a sudden ringing, and I fished my phone from my pocket, as Bella looked up in surprise. I gave her a small, embarrassed smile, pressing a button on the phone, and leaving the room quickly. I lent up against the hallway wall, as I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" A familiar, frantic voice called to me. "It's Emmett!"

"What's the matter?" It was always better to get straight to the point with my brother.

"It's Rosalie - I think you need to be there tonight!" Emmett always sounded terrible when he was worried about Rosalie, but there was something in his tone that made me believe that he was truly terrified for her that night. Emmett was sure that something bad was about to happen. Without hesitation, I agreed to go to Seattle as soon as possible. I drove fast, so it wouldn't take me long. Emmett gave me an address, and hung up on me.

I turned back and walked into the kitchen, to find Bella standing and leaning against the fridge. Nelly was munching from a bowl that Bella had obviously filled for him. I felt a smile stretch across my lips; Bella seemed to be growing comfortable in my home.

"Is everything okay?" she asked sweetly, and my smile widened a little.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Look…I have to leave…for a while, and I don't know when I'll be back…" she just nodded at me, with a gentle smile on her own lips.

"Sure," was all she said, and I suddenly worried about her. Would she be okay here on her own? It was a pretty big house, and felt awfully daunting when alone…it had taken me months to get used to being here without the rest of my family. Would she be safe for the night? _'Safer than she would be with you,' _a niggling voice at the back of my mind told me, and I gave a tiny nod. She would definitely be better off here, than with me.

"Take whatever food you want and stuff, you can use anything you want here…" I started, stupidly, surely she should know this already? I hoped she would actually eat tonight, she always took as little as possible from me, and I knew it. I just wished she would accept more from me. Our family was not, by any means, poor, and we had plenty of money to spare for her.

"I'll see you later…" I nodded once more then left. I shoved my feet into some shoes, grabbed a jacket and my keys, and walked out of the house. The thought of Bella, left alone inside, made me feel awful. But I had promised to look after Rosalie for Emmett, and I wasn't going back on anything I had told him.

_**Bella POV**_

I hadn't noticed Edward in the doorway until his phone rang, causing me to jump a little. I looked up to see him pulling a mobile phone from his pocket, a look of surprise on his face. His eyes suddenly snapped to mine from a moment, before he turned and left the room. Once he had left, I couldn't help but push Nelly off my lap, and move to beside the door. Nelly started to eat the food I'd earlier poured into a bowl.

"Hello?" I heard Edward say, before he went silent for a few moments. "What's the matter," were his next words.

"I see," he carried on after a few moments, "I'll be there as soon as possible - where will she be?"

Edward said no more, but a few moments later I heard a beep as the call was obviously ended. I frantically looked for somewhere to stand for a few moments, not wanting it to look like I was eavesdropping on his conversation. In my panic, I swiftly took several steps backwards and rested my side against the fridge, in much the same position that Edward had had against the doorframe. He came through the door a minute later, but didn't seem to notice anything amiss with where I was standing, which was a relief.

When Edward told me he was going out, I wasn't surprised, having heard his phone conversation, but I couldn't help the little pinch of sadness that hit me, and another of loneliness: it would be the first time I was alone in the Cullen house. At least, I suppose, I had his trust to stay here.

But somehow, I couldn't help but want to be by his side, as he turned and walked out of the front door - I watched him leave, peeking out from the kitchen as his bronze hair, jacket-clad back, and jean-covered butt disappeared behind the closing front door. I sighed when I heard his car start up, and drive away, before returning to Nelly, and burying my hands in her warm fur - she was now a source of comfort to me.

But it wasn't long before I grew restless there, and stood. Having been treated to a good dinner each night, I now couldn't help but scavenge the kitchen for food, despite knowing it would mean more to pay back. My grumbling stomach couldn't care less. I wasn't surprised when everything I found in the kitchen was vegetarian - I couldn't help but wonder if the whole family lived by Edward's food habits. I finally gave up on trying to work out what fancy thing to eat, and settled on cheese sandwiches. On my quest to find the bread, I discovered where Edward kept the chocolate…and couldn't help but take a bar.

I munched quickly, leaning against the counter and watching Nelly, before heading up to my room, thinking about getting some work out of the way whilst I was bored: I was up to date, since Edward and I had spent some study time together - mostly in silence, of course; but it couldn't hurt to get ahead…

I'd almost managed to make it to my room when I passed Edward's door…Edwards _open _door. I came to a standstill for a minute, debating whether I should take a peek inside or not. After all, the door _was _left open.

Against my better judgement, which was telling me to simply walk past and go to my room, I found myself peeking inside, suddenly very interested in the place where Edward slept…and such. I was somewhat surprised at what I found inside. The whole place was littered with books, newspapers, and Cds: they were spread in piles across every available surface, including the floor. A large CD player sat next to a TV which sat next to a desk that hosted a shiny new laptop. The whole back wall was a window, and there were clippings stuck to it - cut from books and newspapers. My feet lead me across the room, to read some. Most were reviews for pieces of music, from newspapers, or short interviews with musicians. Some of the cuttings, however, had obviously been cut out from books: there were some I recognised from Shakespeare, and others I recognised from Austen, Bronte, and Orwell….but others I didn't recognise, but looked interesting. When I tore my eyes away from the clippings, I noticed several photographs plastered around the room: most were of three young children, but some were of a beautiful adult couple. I was almost positive that these were Edward's parents: The woman had long, fiery red hair, and big green eyes. The man was blonde-haired, and blue eyed, but had the same facial features as Edward. Both were pale skinned.

My eyes finally pulled themselves away from the older couple a few moments later, to take in another photograph - one of the three children. One, I assumed, was Edward. It appeared that he had been a small, skinny child, with the same copper bird's nest, and with eyes that appeared too large for his face at such a time. His face had been padded with puppy-fat, and the grin he wore was cheeky. He stood facing the camera, and holding hands with a tiny little flake of a girl. Long black locks trailed down her back and curled into large ringlets, and big blue eyes trapped the observer - whoever she was, she would be beautiful now. The final subject of the photo was a large boy, holding the girl's other hand. He had long, curly brown hair, which fell almost to his shoulders, and he was wider than the other two - he towered over the girl. But the goofy grin on his face made him far less intimidating. I found myself wondering where he and the girl were now - Edward looked close with them in the photograph.

The shrill ringing of a phone startled me out of my thoughts, and I found myself moving out of Edward's room and into the hallway, where a phone sat on a table next to a notebook and pen. I grabbed it, pulled the device to me ear, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh," came a surprised male voice from the other end of the line. "I seem to have dialled a wrong number, I apologise." It took me a moment to realise that I did not actually live here…Edward did, seemingly alone.

"You might not have done!" I replied quickly, not entirely sure how to say that actually I didn't live there - I was just staying because Edward Cullen had stopped me from selling myself on the streets, and brought my back to live with him for a bit…

"Who were you trying to reach?" I questioned.

"My son," the man replied, sounding a little bit confused and suspicious. "Edward Cullen." I attempted not to choke on my own spit, before I answered.

"Um, hello Mr Cullen, I'm, er, Bella Swan….you didn't dial a wrong number….but Edward's not here right now."

"May I ask why you're at my house, Bella, and where he is?" I wasn't sure what sort of a tone the man was using now, he sounded amused, but suspicious…and he also sounded confused….and a tad bit irritated.

"Um, I had nowhere to stay, so Edward let me stay in the guest room for a little while…don't worry though, I won't be here for much longer! Um…I don't know where he went….he got a phone call and left…"

"I see…" the man said softly. "Please tell him that his father called, Bella, I'll be coming home at the weekend. I look forward to meeting you then."

Somehow I managed to squeak a 'goodbye' before hanging up the phone. _'Shit', _was my only thought. _'What do I do now?'_

I wondered down the hall to my room, and resolved to just talk to Edward when he got back.

But I was asleep before he made it home.

_**A/n: Hmmm, took me a while to finish this chapter, since I had some writer's block. What do you guys think?**_

_**I've got some of the good stuff lined up for pretty soon, not sure how soon, but a lot of it is written out already, I just need to thread it altogether with some wholesome parts of the storyline. REVIEW please?!**_

_**By the way, do people want me to reply to reviews? I've only recently worked out how to do it…ahahaa….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: Woo, okay, an update, finally! I blame illness…**_

_**Right, firstly, I reckon I should whore out ssherrill 115's www(dot)southernfanfictionreview(dot)blogspot(dot)com …because it's pretty awesome, and a half!**_

_**Anyway, totally wanted to say that I've now got an account on fiction press! www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com…I'm Rolled-Over-Beethoven there again, if you want a direct link or something, let me know…I'd be really grateful for any feedback on that stuff!**_

_**Righto…errr…**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Edward POV**_

Lounging against a grimy wall, on a grimy backstreet, in the freezing cold was not exactly my idea of a great time. It took me only a short while to get to Seattle: the traffic was good, and my car was just fast enough to hit a good pace. I'd parked nearby, grabbed a coffee, and had been leaning against the brick wall of an old warehouse since. Rosalie was supposed to be arriving at a house around the corner at ten; I had almost an hour to wait, but I wanted to be prepared. Rosalie had yet to even enter the area surrounding me, and I was beginning to wish I had brought a massive, warm coat. I spent my spare time clutching onto the rapidly cooling coffee cup, and wishing that my jacket had more padding.

It wasn't long before my coffee finally went cold, and my stomach began to rumble. I closed my eyes for a moment and listened to the voices surrounding me. There was another coffee shop at the end of the road, so I decided to chance a quick trip there. I still had half an hours wait, and I could still not hear Rosalie's 'voice' anywhere near. I quickly made my way to the end of the street, and found the shop. A short queue, and seven pounds later, I exited the place with another large cup of coffee, and some packaged sandwiches. As I walked, I pulled open the box, and ate quickly. I barely chewed and tasted the food before I swallowed, washing it down with sips of hot liquid, but my need for sustenance outweighed my want for savouring any taste. I dropped the empty box into trash can as I walked, and once again took up my post against the wall. Then it started to rain.

Grimacing, I gulped down the coffee, hoping that it would warm me a little more. When I was done, I chucked the polystyrene towards the trash can, and stuffed my hands deep within my jacket pockets, wishing that I was sitting by the fire in my home, with Bella.

I spared some thought for what she might be doing at the present time. I imagined, and _hoped _that she'd gotten herself some food and drink; unfortunately, she always tried to get away with eating as little as possible. Bella didn't like the fact that I was spending any money on her at all. Not that I cared in the slightest, she gave me the silence I craved, and the company I had been denied for a long while. I held hopes that she would just give in and accept whatever I offered her. Our family had more than enough money, what was one more mouth to feed?

'_At least Emmett doesn't know about this one.'_

A familiar voice drew me from my thoughts about Bella, and I couldn't help but think _'oh, but he does,' _as I spotted a beautiful blonde down the alley. She took long, confidant strides down the pavement, towards me, though I could see her shake slightly as she went. A dark fur coat hung slightly off her slender shoulders, and I could see them shiver with the cold. Her golden hair caught raindrops as they fell from the sky, and they settled like diamonds into the messy tresses. Those that were caught on her coat had the same effect, giving her an almost precious appearance.

'_That kid again,' _I heard her think as she passed by me, I turned my face away to give a little smirk to the wall, and clenched a fist in my pocket to prevent myself from replying. She'd spotted me around before, and I'd seen the recognition in her mind - obviously, I was going to have to be more careful in the future, if I didn't want to get found out. I listened to her panic as she grew closer to the house she would be stopping at, and I began to grow more nervous myself. Her thoughts were continuous curses as she walked away, so I had no idea what lay beyond the threshold.

As soon as I saw the door in Rosalie's thoughts, I sprinted down the alley, and looked around the wall of the corner house to see her again. A tall, blonde man opened the door, and pulled her inside the house. Rosalie's thoughts turned from panicked to disgusted in moments, and I watched the door close, before wandering out into the street. The moon sat high in the sky and set a silvery glaze over the houses below, whilst the dim streetlamps brightened the faces of the small puddles that had begun to form. The house, number twenty three, was a semi-detached building, grey from the weather. There was a tall brown gate at the side, and, after flicking through the thoughts of the occupants and neighbours of the house, I ran up and vaulted over the gate, crouching low as soon as my feet touched the floor. I checked their thoughts again, and was relieved to find nothing amiss.

I sunk down and lent against the wall of the house in the black, then I closed my eyes, and relaxed. Immediately, a soft buzzing filled my head. I focused on those loudest, and pulled them to the forefront of my mind.

There were three people in number twenty-three. Rosalie, who sipped nervously from a glass of water, and followed the blonde man up the stairs. She was panicking again, swearing like a sailor. I blocked her out for a moment. Next, the man was excited, aroused, in his mind he was picturing a particular fantasy that I had become very well aware of, having sat with Newton for so long. Two women filled his mind…doing things. One was blonde - I gulped, thinking of Rosalie - and the other was a red - head.

A feeling of disgust hit me as I found the final set of thoughts in the building. A tall, slender, woman with fiery red hair stood admiring herself in a mirror, a large smirk stretched across her face as she adjusted her outfit. And what an outfit it was. A pair of high, stiletto heels encased her feet, and stockings were wrapped around her long, slim legs. They ended at a pair of tiny, matching garters, which were clipped to a lacy garter belt. Above this, a tiny corset was just big enough to cover from low on her breasts, to just above her belly button, and pale mounds were spilling out from over the brim.

"Fuck," I swore softly to myself, never had I seen Rosalie walk into such a situation. I listened to her thoughts of disgust towards the man, and caught a glimpse of her as she passed the hallway window, then I returned to the thoughts of the man.

"_Vicky, our guest has arrived," _he spoke to the red-head, and she swung around to give him a seductive grin. _"Come on in, baby," _she replied quickly. The man grabbed Rosalie's hand and yanked her inside, before looking at her with a quirked eyebrow. I meshed their thoughts together to get the whole picture of such a scene. Rosalie watched the man, who the red-head - Vicky - watched grin, as he watched Rose shrug off her furs, then pull her dress over her head. The man drunk in her starved figure like a dog eyeing a bone. Her pale skin was a contrast to the deep red lace that was wrapped around her breasts, and hid her privates from view. His eyes lingered on a trail of black ink that disappeared into her panties, and he smirked as he finally made out the shape: the tattoo was of a rose in full bloom.

The man's thoughts darkened with lust, and I ground my teeth as I watched, through his thoughts, as Vicky made her way towards Rosalie and began to strip of the other woman's clothes. It wasn't long before the two both stood nude before each other, and the man joined them, with a satisfied buzz. The two girls touched him where he asked for attention, and it wasn't long before he had his first orgasm. He sat back for a short while to watch Rosalie work over the red head, before he joined in once more.

The man reached the heights of ecstasy many more times that night. How the women got him off was not important, but the fact that he _did _get off was the only thing he cared about. The only time either woman got any pleasure was when he managed to bring Vicky to orgasm. It must have been pure luck that he managed to hit her 'spot' a few moments before he himself came. Aside from that, neither girl got anything out of the man, until, in the morning, Rosalie left the house with an envelope of cold, hard cash.

I stood up moments after she'd left the house. The man returned to the woman in his bed, and I waited only until he was safely tucked in with her, before I got up from the floor. At some point during the night my legs had given up and my ass had hit the wet ground, and I was paying for it dearly. My jeans were soaked through, and I was fucking _freezing. _I was sure I was going to get frostbite from the night; Emmett owed me, _big _time. Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy to look out for Rosalie, but it was six in the morning, I was desperate for a piss, I was starving hungry, wet, and freezing. Oh, not to mention the _'show' _I'd had to endure the night before. I couldn't leave, just in case. Every time I thought that she'd be safe, and that Emmett was worrying over nothing, I remembered his panicked voice, and Rosalie's scared thoughts, and realised that I had to stay.

Turns out, she was disgusted and extremely unhappy about what she'd been doing, but she wasn't actually in any danger. Good, well, I was in danger of hurting somebody if I didn't get home pretty soon. I opened the gate, and snuck back to my car, which was parked about ten minutes away. As soon as I was in, I started the engine, and hit the gas. With my driving, home was still an hour away, and I couldn't wait to get there.

_**A/n: Okay, I hate it ending there too, but I wanted to get this out quickly. Ahaaaaaa, so yeah, hope you enjoyed this, it's a bit of a crap chapter, in terms of plot/everything else…but the next chapter will be filled with awesome stuff…er…I hope? More Bellward interactions next chapter anyway! So yeah, Review please! :P **_


End file.
